


Make love, not war

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: 故事发生在2016年的H2K，ABO设定，Alpha!FORG1VEN/Omega!Jankos一直伪装成Alpha而实际上是个Omega的Jankos遭遇了突如其来的发情期，他不能被更多其他人知道他的秘密。基地里所有人都出去了，除了他最讨厌的FORG1VEN；FORG1VEN是个Alpha，而且显然已经知道了他的秘密。好吧，之后的一切就都顺理成章了。
Relationships: Konstantinos "FORG1VEN" Tzortziou/Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Make love, not war

Konstantinos的的晋级赛最后一局输了，但这又不是他的错。没有Alpha能在被Omega信息素熏一脸的情况下仍然保持冷静，继续精细操作。Konstantinos从来没想过游戏会因为这种方式落败，正如他从没想过Marcin竟然是个Omega。这个世界上伪装成Alpha的Omega很多，Marcin绝对属于其中装得最像的那一小撮。这个波兰人性格暴躁，永远在和他吵架，极具攻击性，而且喜欢说荤话招惹队友，喜欢喝酒，喜欢无所顾忌地尖叫和狂笑，怎么看都是一个自我膨胀的混蛋Alpha——就像他自己介绍的那样。Konstantinos从没想过Marcin会突然就在他身边进入发情期。

Alpha被Omega信息素刺激是很容易跟随一起发情的，Konstantinos在发情的Marcin身边坚持了半局游戏竟然只是操作走形而没有发情，他都不由得要为自己的自制力叫好，当然他认为这也许源于他和Marcin一直处不好，所以Marcin对他的吸引力也大打折扣。

“我去外面买个水，你还有点时间自己解决一下。”Konstantinos说完径直离开了训练室，没注意窝在电竞椅上的Marcin露出了多么为难的表情。

Konstantinos故意在外面晃悠了很久才回去，认为自己给足了Marcin时间，但事实没有他想得那么顺利。他推开基地的门就知道情况并没有好转。之前充盈训练室的信息素已经飘到了大门口，在他开门的时候就毫不犹豫地拍到他脸上，让他头晕。这足以说明Marcin的情况比他离开时更严重了。

这天基地里没有其他任何一个人，所以无论Konstantinos愿意与否，他都得帮忙。他不得不顶着过分浓郁的信息素逆行向源头，这对于Alpha来说也是个考验。Marcin依然窝在训练室的电竞椅上，动作和Konstantinos离开时几乎没有变化，唯一的变化是他的手被他自己夹进了两腿之间，虽然他努力控制住了自己没做更进一步的动作，但他脸上不正常的潮红已经让这个动作看起来接近于自慰了。

“怎么回事？”Konstantinos开门见山地问，他的语气不太好，他和Marcin之间一向如此。

Marcin听到动静抬眼一瞥：“我的抑制剂用完了。”

Konstantinos厌恶又无奈地短促叹了口气：“所以现在你打算怎么办？”

在发情初期使用抑制剂还来得及亡羊补牢，彻底进入发情期之后抑制剂便不再有作用，能做的选择只有：去医院，或者用最古老自然的方法，让Alpha来帮忙解决。如果Marcin决定去医院，那就送他去医院，如果Marcin打算找Alpha，那就帮他打电话，Konstantinos是这么打算的，他只是有点困惑自己出门那段时间Marcin为什么一直没有打电话找某个Alpha。

他等着Marcin回答，但是Marcin只是给与沉默。

“你打算怎么办？”Konstantinos又提高声音问了一遍。但Marcin看起来像是没听到一般。从Marcin最开始保持沉默开始，Konstantinos就开始思考他这种反常的行径，其实心里多少想通了一些原因。如果去医院的话，医院一定会通知队伍，那么他就无法继续伪装Alpha；差不多的道理，因为他一直在装Alpha，所以很可能他现在能联系到的Alpha，都不知道他秘密，并且也不能被告知，这两种方法都会揭露他的真实性别，而他显然不愿意。

Marcin依然沉默，他当然知道自己仅有的选项，但这两个选项他都不愿意选择，所以只能在犹豫中保持沉默。

但选择必须被做出，队友们会在当天晚一些的时候回来，这点时间不够Marcin自然熬过发情期；即使队友们都是Beta，无法感知信息素，但发情期的Omega是根本无法掩饰的，Marcin必须在这之前就解决问题。

或者就只能等着被发现。目前的每一种选择看来，他的秘密都会被公之于众。

但其实也不是如此，其实还有一种方法，能让他继续保守这个秘密，一个Marcin或许是没想到，或许是想到了但是偏偏不愿意这么做的方法——目前H2K的基地里还站着一个Alpha，一个已经知道了他秘密的Alpha，如果这位Alpha帮他解决发情期并帮他保守秘密的话，一切就都解决了。没错，这个Alpha就是Konstantinos本人。Konstantinos不知道Marcin是不是想到了，但他想到了，他猜测Marcin很可能不是没想到而是不愿意，考虑到他们之间的关系，这个解决方式给Marcin的伤害也许不亚于把他的秘密昭告天下。

这种时候优柔寡断的Marcin确实没了他装Alpha时候的急性暴躁。思考问题时的犹豫让他注意力分散，而发情期则剥夺掉他仅剩不多的理智，他一边考虑一边无意识地开始用手摸自己的下体，随着对敏感位置的刺激，他不自觉地闭上眼睛，嘴随着喘息微微张开，索吻一般微微撅起。即使Konstantinos一向讨厌他，也不得不承认Marcin其实很好看，而发情期给他白皙的肌肤染上一层暧昧的粉色，连嘴唇都显得越发娇艳，更是让Konstantinos无法否认这种时候的Omega对Alpha有着天生的吸引力，这种强大的本能甚至有跨越喜好的力量。

Marcin显然已经无法思考了，他就这么当着队友，还是他讨厌的队友的面表演起了自慰。发情期的Omega太需要性爱了，这种本能的欲望足以烧毁一切理智甚至意识。他没有意识到自己在做什么，他的手已经伸进了裤子里，握着自己的性器揉弄起来，而且越来越用力，越来越快。

就在他快要射的时候，Konstantinos冰冷的声音刺入他的耳朵：“你真的打算在我面前就这么解决？”这让Marcin突然清醒过来，明白了自己刚才干了什么，现在处于什么尴尬的处境。

如果是平时，无论他的对错，他早就骂回去了，但发情期的Omega会自然地被Alpha吸引，这种吸引力甚至消去了Marcin对Konstantinos的厌恶之情，但一直以来的不愉快还是压过了本能，Marcin在沉默了几秒之后恶狠狠地骂了一句Kurwa。他没法骂更多，因为确实是他理亏。

“所以你到底决定了没，你打算怎么做？”Konstantinos再一次追问这个问题。

Marcin终于对这个问题做出了反应，他挣扎着从电竞椅上站起来，开始往训练室外挪，他的回答是：“我要先回我自己的房间。”

Konstantinos抱着手臂冷眼看他一路挪过来，在Marcin经过他身边时一把揪住他的后颈，几乎要把人提起来似的。

“别碰我！”Marcin几乎是立刻就吼道，敏感地反感和Konstantinos有任何肢体接触，就像他们平时那样。他的身体在这样的触碰之下不可自制地发着抖，Konstantinos不确定这是因为厌恶，或者是因为发情期身体对Alpha本能的渴求。

如果这种时候还在和发情期的本能做斗争，那可真是太不屈了，Konstantinos嘲讽地想。他并没有放手的意思，一边将Marcin拖向卧室，一边厌恶地说：“既然你没办法做决定，那我帮你做决定。放心，我不会喜欢上你的。”

Konstantinos的动作并不温柔，一路把Marcin拉得踉踉跄跄的，如果不是Marcin并不矮，或许他就要把人扛在肩上了。

“所以怎么了？我们的希腊男孩打算帮一个Omega度过发情期？还是他不会喜欢上的人？你打算转行做个好人了？”Marcin，即使已经被发情期烧得欲火焚身，眼眶都红了，却还是能在和Konstantinos争执时保持最后的冷静，也许是因为他们之前对彼此的不满实在太强烈了。

“我才不是来做好人的，我是来做那个坏人的。”Konstantinos停顿了一下，推开Marcin房间的门，把人推进去，在自己身后关了门，“你不愿意选择，因为你不想承担自己秘密失守的恶果，也不愿意向我求助，于是就让我来做决定，好让我帮你背上这个黑锅。别否认，你有那么多选择却不肯自己说，不就是等我来做这个坏人？最后无论发生什么，都不是你的错，而是我的错，不是吗？你不就是想把责任一推了之让我承担吗？”

“你也可以不管我。”Marcin，尽管被摔在床上之后不自觉地泄露出了一丝呻吟，却仍旧不肯退让，“我没有做出选择的这个选择最终也会有自己的结果。”

“但是发情的Omega就要有被Alpha操的觉悟。”Konstantinos冷冷地说完，爬上床开始撕扯Marcin的衣服。衣服在他的粗暴蹂躏之下很快夸张变形，Marcin并不配合，“如果只是解决问题，不需要脱上衣。”他没好气地说。

Konstantinos并没有停手的意思，“我只是觉得这样我会更舒服。”他很快就把Marcin剥了个精光。之前被Omega的信息素反复刺激，Konstantinos早就硬了，而发情期Omega的甬道也湿润流水，做好了与Alpha结合的准备，Konstantinos一秒都没耽误，掏出硬挺的性器捅进Marcin的身体里。

即使Omega的甬道足够柔韧，但Alpha巨大的性器仍旧是过度的刺激，更何况Konstantinos的动作极其粗鲁，第一下就进得很深。身体异常用力地撞在一起的瞬间，Marcin下意识地挺起腰，咬在了Konstantinos的肩上。

Konstantinos用力地一巴掌打在他脸上，迫使他松口，然后毫不留情地把他推得倒回床上：“别让我觉得自己在强奸。如果你真拒绝，我就把你留在这里等其他队友回来。”

Marcin不说话了，也不再有其他过激的反抗动作，事已至此，他没有别的选择，只能认命。而且他确实需要，所以没有理由再反抗下去。他所能做的用来表达自己不满的方式就是躺在床上疯狂翻白眼。Konstantinos觉得很有趣，虽然他知道这是Marcin表达情绪的方式，但在这种情况下看起来怎么都像是Omega承受不住Alpha激烈的征伐，因为眩晕而失神。

Konstantinos故意加大了抽插的力度，Omega湿润的甬道回以欲求不满的水声，Konstantinos乐在其中，这象征着Alpha对Omega的完全掌控，以及Omega对Alpha的绝对臣服——无论他们之前有多少龃龉，在这种时候Marcin还是需要他这样的Alpha，无论多么不情愿，Marcin都必须臣服于这种本能，也臣服于他，想到这里Konstantinos都不禁有些得意了；但Marcin的表情就不那么好了，被自己讨厌的人操出了这样淫荡的声音让他觉得羞耻。

“别搞得像是我占了你便宜似的。” Konstantinos不满于Marcin的态度。

Marcin的表情没有好转，而是愈发糟糕了。

“你心里清楚，我才是被占了便宜的那个。”Konstantinos毫不客气地说。

“是啊，被占了便宜的Konstantinos干一个Omega的时候急切地好像他这辈子都没上过任何一个Omega一样。”Marcin回敬以讽刺，“哦，没准我猜对了。哪个Omega会委身于你这种Alpha呢？顺便，你这样并不是更快解决问题的方式，因为根本不爽！”

“我只是想帮你快点完事而已。”Konstantinos说着真的慢了下来，只在很浅的地方进出，“我也可以不让你满足，慢慢玩，直到队友们都回来，你想要这样吗？”敏感点不再被照顾让Omega觉得非常空虚，甬道兀自收缩着，希望把Alpha巨大的性器往里挤，但Konstantinos不为所动。这种不予满足的挑逗让Marcin非常难耐，他需要被实实在在地满足，被彻底填满和占据，而不是被反复挑逗。Omega的本能让他很想抱住对方，祈求对方给与他更多快感，但Marcin不愿意对Konstantinos做出这样的举动。他有些怕Konstantinos真要如他说的一样慢慢玩，他担心Konstantinos想迫使他哀求，但Konstantinos没有这样做，他只是为了给Marcin一个教训似得慢了下来，在Marcin闭嘴后又恢复了之前的强度。

而且为了发泄这种不满似的，他之后每一下都用力撞进Marcin身体的更深处，不留情面地碾过敏感点，甚至戳到生殖腔。如果只是为了缓解发情期他本可以不必这么深入，但Konstantinos并不仅仅是为了帮Marcin解决发情期。他想要惩罚，他想要驯服，为他们之间一直以来的彼此较劲。Konstantinos还不忘回应Marcin之前的挑衅：“在你嘲讽我之前，最好看看你自己有多么无法自持，就好像你……哦我忘了，你可真是好久都没有被人满足过了。”

Marcin对此无话可说，因为Konstantinos说的是对的，他的身体也正是如此不争气地向Alpha索求着快乐。

肉体猛烈撞击的声音拜Konstantinos所赐，Marcin整个人被他撞得无法保持平衡，这种激烈程度简直不是在做爱，而是另一种方式的对抗。但反正他们需要尽快完事，所以再激烈也称不上用力过猛。

然而单纯激烈的抽插是没有那么多快感的，即使Omega的身体会疯狂从性爱中获取每一丝甜蜜，但这仍然不够。

Konstantinos干脆地点破了：“如果你想快点完事就别那么被动。做点事情。除非你真想慢慢玩到队友都回来。”

如果Omega自己不主动配合，仅仅是被动挨操，距离解决问题还要有一阵。Marcin无奈地转过脸，闭起了眼睛，他不想看Konstantinos，但他们必须配合。他的手环上了Konstantinos的肩，他开始配合着Alpha的节奏挺动自己的腰。

他不想动情，但他又必须动情。他在脑子里想着自己见过的每一个Alpha，从Luka到Martin，想象他们和自己交合，做下流的事情，想象正压在自己身上的人是他们。他很快就进入了状态。他能感觉到自己全身都在发热，也许全身都红了，这是Omega发情和做爱时常见的情况，他不愿意这样的自己被Konstantinos看到，但他不得不。他不能停止自己的性幻想转而去想到Konstantinos，一想到这个人就让他觉得难堪，他只能继续给自己编织虚幻的梦境。说服自己身上的人是别的Alpha，正在干他的是Luka，或者Martin，或者随便哪个Konstantinos之外的人……

无论他想的是什么，他还是被Konstantinos干到了迫近极限。Omega的信息素肆无忌惮地溢出，勾引着Alpha更加深入。他身上的Alpha确实给与了他性爱上的需求，但仅此而已，没有爱抚，没有亲吻，没有闻言软语。

但这才是对的，这才是他们需要的，他要的仅仅就是这个而已。他不需要Konstantinos给他任何其他，他无法想象那些来自Konstantinos会如何，不过他很确定那会很倒胃口。Konstantinos显然也是这么认为的，在Marcin沉默之后他也跟着不再作声，不去破坏这难得的和平氛围，让Marcin能在自己的性幻想里自由发挥。

动了情的Omega全身发热，渗出的汗水让细腻的皮肤看起来有丝缎一般的光泽，生理性的眼泪在脸上留下交错的泪痕，在发红的皮肤上显得楚楚可怜，微微张开的嘴唇因为充血的关系看起来格外惹人注目，明明腰都软了却依然用最主动最下流的姿势迎合着Alpha。Konstantinos没法违心地说这样的Marcin不好看没有吸引力，他都有一种想要彻底占有这只Omega的冲动。没办法，本能的力量就是如此强大。

终于得到满足的Omega握着自己挺立的性器自慰起来，Konstantinos看着他沉迷于欲望而迷失了自我的动作轻轻冷哼了一声。Marcin不情愿地分心睁眼瞥了他一下：“如果你想快点完事就别做败兴的事情。”

Konstantinos转过头不再发出声音了，他开始疯狂刺激Marcin的敏感点，给与Omega极大的满足，这或许是他仅有的略表歉意的方式。Marcin重新专心抚慰自己，很快就在高潮中射了自己一手。射完后的Omega全身无力地躺在床上等着Alpha结束这一发泄欲望的过程。他的甬道还因为高潮的余韵而有节奏地收缩着，带给Alpha无与伦比的刺激，Konstantinos没有折磨他很久就结束了。

等Marcin彻底从高潮的余韵中醒过神来，Konstantinos已经在穿衣服了。注意到他投来的目光，Konstantinos冷漠地说：“我在最后给你打了个临时标记，仅为了你度过这次发情期。我问你的时候你没反应我就咬了。”

Marcin随着他的话摸了摸自己的脖子，那里还残留了一丝轻微的疼痛。他终于发现自己的信息素里混进了一点奇怪的味道，不是像之前做爱那样两种信息素在空气里碰撞，而是他的腺体里混迹了别的东西，他散发出的味道和之前不一样了，是一种混合的气味。

注意到Marcin的动作，Konstantinos补充了一句：“队友都是Beta，不会有人知道的，在我们去比赛之前这些都会消散。”

“虽然他们闻不到，但最好还是开窗通风。我去开训练室的，你收拾好你自己。”Konstantinos又说，他都觉得自己的叮嘱太多了，不像平时的自己。也许是发情期的Omega就是有这种改变人性格的能力吧，他想，但总之他并不愿意承认自己是因为和Marcin有过亲密接触后发生了转变。

但他还有话没说完，而且是一如既往的恶言恶语：“你还挺好闻的，你的味道比你的性格可爱。你这种性格的Omega不配这么善良的牛奶味。”但也许里面也有了一些夸奖的成分，即使他自己不愿意承认。

Marcin终于回过神来回答了他这段话，他很不优雅地说：“去你妈的。”

“随便吧，我就说了你这种脾气配不上你的信息素。”Konstantinos终于打算走了，走到门口时突然转身，“你该谢我。”

Marcin沉着脸盯这Konstantinos和他对视了很久，就如他们之前每次争执时那样，Konstantinos没有转身离开，似乎就在等他最后的答复，而他不答复就不走。他的眼神滑落下来，在Konstantinos队服边缘没遮住的那个牙印上停了几秒钟，憋出了一个字：“谢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这也是为什么后来他们更加讨厌彼此了


End file.
